


成长痛

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 一个有点矫情的七年之痒
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	成长痛

崔胜澈好几天没见到尹净汉了。

他已经不太记得两人争吵的原因，可能因为不欢而散的结果给他的冲击更大一点。

尹净汉摔门而去之后完全断了联络，按早些时候约好的来说，这周是要在崔胜澈家度过周末——两人都是室内派，在家约会反而更适合他们——他们原本商量着要一起看一部一直没时间去电影院看的电影，但现在看样子尹净汉完全没有要来的意思。

崔胜澈想这样也好，他们很少这样大动干戈地冷战，趁此机会刚好能让彼此冷静一下。

崔胜澈结束了周五的例会，虽然被迫加了三个小时的班。当时在场的所有人都没想到老板在最后竟然请大家吃了公司附近一家抢手到连预约都排到一个月以后的餐厅，也就成功地被美食堵住了嘴。

散场时他拒绝了全圆佑周末一起打游戏的邀请，想着享受一下难得的一人时间。

回家路上是一路绿灯，平时经常堵车的地段竟然也畅通无阻。

很好，没有什么是不顺利的。

除了到家之后并没有尹净汉的身影。

两个人都没有下厨的本领，最了不起的就是煮碗拉面。于是等到周末串门的时候，只能带着只需加热就大功告成的半成品互相打扰。

崔胜澈想找些什么当宵夜，但等他拉开橱柜，却发现连拉面都没有了。尹净汉会定期给他塞满存粮，眼下这景象倒是让他清楚地认识到是真的少了些什么。

他只好拿出一罐啤酒，站在餐桌前打开拉环的时候想起前一天晚上妈妈打来的电话，聊了聊近况之后，她问道净汉最近有没有开始联系领养机构。

崔胜澈当下愣了几秒，支吾着应了句什么，又试探回去想要套些话，可是妈妈说净汉也只是跟她提过一次而已所以才想着问问自己。

可是崔胜澈什么都不知道。

但他总算想起来和尹净汉吵架的原因了。

一直没有一起住是因为尹净汉想要留有个人空间——说白了崔胜澈觉得对方是在害怕未来的不确定性，那人在一些时候会不自觉地表现得过分胆小——幸好两人也会经常互相留宿，这么长时间过来倒也相安无事。

但崔胜澈总是觉得，一旦时间长了，因为这样那样的原因，他总是在错过开口让尹净汉搬来一起住的时机。

如果说即将迈入而立之年的现实和七年之痒带来的是过于平淡和已经成为习惯的爱情，可能他们都觉得是时候该改变这种现状了。

也许是两人世界里缺了点什么吧。

上一个星期的双休日，崔胜澈的侄女被送来托他照顾了两天，崔胜澈喜欢得紧，却对和小孩子的相处之道不得要领，做什么都笨手笨脚。尹净汉就帮着哄孩子，又给小姑娘扎辫子——托他以前留过长发的福，这项任务完成得得心应手。

送走小孩之后两个人都松了一口气，崔胜澈没想过照顾活蹦乱跳的小朋友这么累，但还是挺高兴，正和尹净汉说到兴头上，对方却突然来了句要不要考虑生个孩子。

崔胜澈开玩笑地说你给我生啊，尹净汉却说找个代孕吧。

崔胜澈觉得自己听到了什么笑话，开始还嬉笑着反问了两句，但在意识到尹净汉似乎有在认真考虑这件事情时还是冷了脸色。

于是顺理成章地大吵一架。

如今想起来，崔胜澈觉得自己强行遗忘的原因不外乎是在主动避免思考这件事。

他偶尔会想有个孩子会是件挺不错的事情，但也仅限于觉得不错，他从来没认为这个念头有半分实现的可能性。

他能看着哥哥的孩子就已经很满足，他虽然喜欢孩子，可相比之下他还是更喜欢尹净汉。当初决定要在一起的时候就约定好不会再考虑这方面的问题，他觉得彼此之间已经够明白对方了，没想到尹净汉还在为这件事情纠结。

他以为自己已经给了对方足够的安全感，说不上是失望还是怎么样，他也知道尹净汉可能又陷入了自己的死循环，他确实没办法阻止尹净汉去想这件事，只能让时间来冷却。

可是他知道他们都到了该成家的年龄，就算父母已经妥协，但总会有些来自外界的不可抗拒的压力让他们不得已背负起来。更何况尹净汉也喜欢孩子，说不定比自己还要更喜欢，他无法不去想象如果尹净汉当了爸爸会是什么样子。

就算没有具体的场景，但他相信一定会是非常幸福的一家人。

所以在知道对方有在思考领养孩子的可能性时，他突然有些愧疚，但同一时间他又确实是实实在在地对这个人再次心动了。

半夜被电话吵醒的时候，崔胜澈还浑浑噩噩地并未真正进入过睡眠状态。

他在睡前喝了牛奶助眠，但却一点效果都没有，铃声大作倒是把他酝酿了很久的睡意又折腾得烟消云散。

李知勋说尹净汉喝多了赖在他家不走，嘴里喊着他的名字又不让他来接，自己只能亲自把罪魁祸首送来。

崔胜澈披了件外套就下楼接人，跟李知勋说了抱歉，便把窝在后排座椅里的尹净汉拉了出来。

尹净汉倒是挺听话，喝了酒也不撒酒疯，似乎是觉得夜里风凉，只是一个劲地往他怀里钻。

崔胜澈将尹净汉半抱半扶着上了电梯，按下楼层按钮时想起李知勋走前跟他说的话。

李知勋说尹净汉本来打算早些时候就过来的，但是又因为还没处理好两人之间的矛盾，就在他家喝闷酒做心理建设。

崔胜澈想这人还是分得挺清楚，就算吵架也没忘记约定。

他从电梯的反光墙面里看着尹净汉靠在自己身上，他知道他们是真真正正要互相陪伴着对方走完这辈子的人，可现在却又在为这辈子的未来而忧心忡忡。

进了门，崔胜澈弯腰帮尹净汉脱鞋，尹净汉倒像是清醒了一样，脚一蹬就踢掉了皮鞋，也不穿拖鞋，腿就那么顺势往他腰上一盘，整个人都挂在了崔胜澈身上。

据李知勋说尹净汉喝了好几瓶，但他身上意外地没有什么酒气，仿佛还是个神志清楚的正常人。

两个人就这么像树袋熊抱着树一样挪动到床边，崔胜澈想放尹净汉下去，但却感觉到脖子那儿有些细碎的吻落了下来。

崔胜澈的手停顿了一秒，又接着先前的动作拍拍尹净汉的背，说你还不准备睡觉吗。

尹净汉把头埋在他颈窝里，声音细小地询问，要不是嘴唇贴在锁骨上发出震颤，崔胜澈几乎以为那句话是他在幻听。

“做吗？”

可崔胜澈眼下确实没有做爱的兴致。

两人明明还处在冷战期，他也不想不清不楚地靠着这件事来解决问题。

尽管尹净汉先服软了，但他这时候更希望对方睡一个好觉。

尹净汉却不领情。

他不知道哪里来的力气拉着崔胜澈，两个人一起向后倒在床上。

尹净汉像只幼兽一样在崔胜澈下巴那里蹭来蹭去，用他柔软的嘴唇去亲吻崔胜澈已经冒出来的胡茬，末了还委屈地告状。

“扎……”

崔胜澈失笑，从他身上爬起来，给他拉过被子，转身就要从卧室离开。

尹净汉瘪着嘴巴，一只手抓住崔胜澈的小拇指摇了摇。

“真的不做吗？”

“我不和醉鬼做哦。”

“那这样也不做吗？”

尹净汉说着，将崔胜澈的那只手拉进重新被暖热的被窝里，他不知道什么时候就已经在被子里脱掉了外裤，崔胜澈被他拉着直接摸到了光裸的皮肤。

顺着对方的动作，崔胜澈却觉得哪里不对劲。

“你穿的是什么？”

他一边问着一边要打开床头灯确认，两个人拉扯了几下，尹净汉没拦住，只能用胳膊挡住自己的半张脸。

在昏黄又暧昧的光线下，崔胜澈几乎以为自己产生了幻觉——他想自己的触觉还是没有出现问题——尹净汉竟然穿着一条女式的蕾丝内裤。

那条蕾丝内裤的布料少得可怜，仅有的部分也只能勉强遮盖住那鼓鼓囊囊的一包。尹净汉的两条腿暴露在空气里，不知道是怕冷还是因为害羞，连大腿根都在微微发颤。

崔胜澈哭笑不得地看着他，而对方好像打定主意不愿意和自己眼神接触，一直固执地捂住眼睛。

“为什么穿这个？”

尹净汉听到崔胜澈这么问他，他却一句话都说不出来。

“是觉得穿了女人的东西就能有什么帮助吗？”

“……”

“比如说能有个孩子？”

尹净汉觉得自己脸烧得快要着火了。

他本来就爱面子，下了决心才在李知勋家里试图把自己灌醉，又拜托对方联系崔胜澈。明明决定这么做的是自己，真正做了之后被崔胜澈戳穿竟然又变得无地自容。

“尹净汉，你真的要挨训了。”

他冷不丁听到对方叫了自己的全名，心里一沉，竟然一下子就从方才天人交战的情绪里跳脱出来，加上酒精带来的影响，他开始自暴自弃起来。

“是啊，我是个笨蛋，我就是……”

崔胜澈看他终于有了反应，虽然还是不愿意露出眼睛，可他觉得尹净汉就是可爱得要命。

他伸手去拉开对方一直挡在脸上的手臂，对方却开始不满地嚷嚷。

“我就是生不了孩子啊……找代孕你又不愿意……可是你那么喜欢小孩……我就是觉得你是想当一个好爸爸的……”

说到最后尹净汉的声音越来越小，他感觉到崔胜澈正在吻掉他脸上乱七八糟的眼泪。

“尹净汉真的是个大笨蛋。”崔胜澈低沉的声音在他耳畔响起：“我知道了哦，你有在找领养机构的事情。”

尹净汉终于睁开了眼睛，模模糊糊地看到崔胜澈冲他笑得温柔又多情。他再也忍不住了，拉下对方的睡衣领子不管不顾地亲了上去。

崔胜澈掐住尹净汉的双腿，在他股间磨蹭着就是不肯深入。

尹净汉被憋得急了，干脆直接伸手想要自己解决。但崔胜澈似乎预料到了他的动作，先一步按住了他的手腕。

尹净汉挺委屈，他丢脸到这个份上，对方竟然还吊着他，他忍不住踹了崔胜澈一脚，下一秒却听见对方的笑声。

于是他翘起小腿勾住崔胜澈的腰腹，用脚趾摩挲那人因为动作而微微隆起的肌肉线条。

崔胜澈拽着那条细细的蕾丝边，这才终于将自己完全嵌入尹净汉的身体里。

崔胜澈知道自己终会妥协。

也许妥协并不是最恰当的说法，但他知道他的未来里必须有尹净汉，而他无法忍受尹净汉在他的未来里不快乐。

那就都由着他去做吧。崔胜澈想。

多一个可爱的孩子没什么不好。

“净汉啊，你有做好准备当一个称职的爸爸吗？”

尹净汉搂着崔胜澈的脖子，只听见有人在自己耳边说话，却好像什么也听不清。

“……因为比起我，你可能会更喜欢孩子吧……”

他在恍惚间觉得自己漂浮在云端，仿佛有什么温暖的东西包裹着他，一下子被抛起，一下子又跌落。

“不会存在同时和我们两个都有血缘关系的孩子的……如果你真的希望有孩子，那我们就去领养。”

他在沉浮的错觉中理应感到害怕，但实际上不安的感觉却一点都没有。

“你觉得领养一个小姑娘怎么样……我想你会喜欢女孩，会给她讲童话故事，会给她扎漂亮的小辫子，会给她最多的爱。她会是这个世界上最幸福的人。”

让他着陆的这片，名为崔胜澈的软床，太过于安心了，让他不知不觉又快要掉下眼泪。

“净汉啊，不要觉得遗憾就好了。”

他终于寻回了些理智。

“我一点都不觉得遗憾。”他凑过去，攀上对方坚实的后背，完成了一个拥抱。他的嗓子有些哑了，只能用轻到不能再轻的声音说道：“她会是这个世界上第二幸福的人。”

他想崔胜澈一定可以明白他能给他的最大的承诺是什么。

或许崔胜澈也会这么对他。

“我要你来当那个全世界最幸福的人。”

fin


End file.
